El Cambio
by maquieira4
Summary: Bella Gorda y todos le hacen bulling en su escuela o la ignoran, un día cuando se entera de algo, ella decide irse a Phoenix con su familia ,pero por algunas circunstancias ella vuelve, ¿que pasa cuando la Bella que vuelve y ya no sea la gorda timida que todos se burlaban?
1. Mi Vida

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 14 años y vivo en forks, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Emmett pero él vive en Phoenix, yo me mude hace 6 meses a forks porque aquí están mis amigas de la infancia Rosalie y Alice. Mi padre es muy conocido por sus negocios, así que problemas de dinero no tengo, el me dio permiso para venir a forks pero me costó mucho convérselo, contrato una nana que me cuida, mi madre también se quedó en Phoenix con mi padre.

Bueno mis amigas son muy buenas conmigo en realidad son las únicas que son buenas conmigo ya que la mayoría de los chicos no me hablan o me molestan por mi sobre peso, a mí no me importa demasiado eso lo que me duele es que el Edward el hermano de Alice no me hable tampoco, siempre he estado enamorada de él, es demasiado guapo, con su pelo color cobrizo desordenado, sus ojos verdes, su piel pálida y ese cuerpo que tiene. Él es el chico más popular de la escuela todas quieren estar con él, pero ya tiene novia para mi mala suerte "Tanya", ese es el nombre de la novia de Edward es muy linda en realidad, eso me hace creer que nunca se fijara en mí.

Cuando me levante en la mañana con pocas ganas de ir al instituto ya que sería un nuevo día de bromas y las indiferencias de mis compañeros por mi sobrepeso , en lo momentos que me comienzan a molestar me gustaría que estuviera conmigo mi hermano Emmet t él siempre me apoyaba y estaba defendiéndome ,ahora las que lo hacen son Alice ella es mi mejor amiga es bajita y parece un duende pero cuando se enoja da miedo ella es muy flaca tiene el físico que yo quisiera tener , también lo hace Rosalie una rubia alta muy linda tiene un carácter fuerte ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mi hermano cuando vivíamos en Phoenix pero mi hermano nunca le hizo caso porque la encontraba muy chica él es 3 años mayor que nosotras.

Cuando llegue al instituto estaba Alice y Rosalie esperando estaban con una sonrisa que me ya me daba miedo porque estaba segura que tenía que ver conmigo.

-Bella este sábado hare una fiesta y no acepto un no por respuesta-sabía que tenía que ver conmigo.

-Alice gracias pero sabes que no me gusta ir a fiesta, nadie me presta atención- era duro pero la verdad.

-Bella sabes que nunca te dejaremos sola-dijo Rosalie. Y era verdad ella nunca me dejaban sola siempre estaban cuando yo las necesitaba pero algo me decía que no debía ir a esa fiesta.

-Bueno ire pero prometieron no dejarme sola- las dos sonrieron y cada una se fue su a su clases.

Yo fui a mi clase de biología en esa clase estaba Edward , él era mi compañero de puesto yo intentaba establecer con una conversación pero el solo me tomaba en cuenta para hacer un trabajo y luego despedirse con esa sonrisa que me encantaba, solo hablamos en esta clase haci que era mi clase favorita , lamentablemente cuando termino la clase se termina mi cuento de hadas de ese día ya que volvían los insultos de mi gordura que aunque yo no lo acepte si me afectaban , ya que sentía que nadie me tomaba enserio solo Rosalie ,Alice y Jacob mi mejor amigo de la infancia él vive en la reserva lo veo todos los fin de semanas es como mi escape ya que él me hace reír y ver las cosas buena de la vida aunque yo no le encontraba ninguna.

Cuando tocaron la campana me dirigí al estacionamiento a esperar a Rosalie y Alice ya que con ellas me iba en el bus era todavía muy menor para tener un coche decían mis padres. Mientras las espera salió Edward con tanya de la mano voltee la mirada para no ver el beso que estaban a punto de darse, sentí que me llamaban me di vuelta a ver quién era, y claro eran ellas y delante de ellas Edward con tanya besándose como ya lo había dicho. Cuando llegaron a mi lado me miraron y siguieron mi vista y los vieron besando y me abrazaron.

-Bella porque no se lo dices-dijo Rosalie

-De que me sirve si esta con ella –dije a punto de llorar

-Bella no llores mi hermano es un estúpido por estar con tanya estoy segura que ella lo engaña con Félix-

-Anda bella porque no te animas y le dices lo que sientes-dijo rose

-Noooo él nunca se enterara, mírenme soy gorda el jamás se fijara en mi .

-bella no vuelvas a decir eso tu apariencia no tiene nada que ver cómo eres tú por dentro eres muy buena persona a diferencia de tanya, Edward es un estúpido al estar con ella.

Finalmente paso el bus y me fui a mi casa a llorar decidí ponerme a dieta para estar a la altura de Edward ya que si seguí haci él nunca me tomaría en cuenta como mujer y no como su compañera de banco.

Fui todo el camino pensando en el mientras Alice y rose hablaban de los preparativos de la fiesta , yo estaba decidida a bajar de peso ya que estaba segura que Edward no me tomaría en cuenta gorda como estoy , yo encontraba que ese era mi único defecto ya que de cara soy muy hermosa mis ojos son color chocolate igual que mi pelo mis rasgos son muy finos para ser gorda y mi piel es pálida al igual que la de el, algo me interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-bella vamos ya llegamos o te vas a quedar aquí-dijo Alice

El viernes llego me había preparado toda la semana para la tortura ya que siempre me sentía mal que nadie me sacara a bailar y me tuviera que quedar sentada en un rincón y que Alice y Rosalie se turnaran para acompañarme .

El día paso igual que los demás nadie me tomaba en cuenta siempre me miraban como la gorda y me molestaban por ello hasta los profesores sobre todo la de gimnasia ,odiaba esa clase la profesora lo único que hacía era gritarme gorda obesa, ya que no aguantaba los 15 minutos que nos hacía correr siempre lloraba en sus clases no soportaba que me refregara en la cara , algunas veces pienso irme de este lugar por lo menos en Phoenix no es tanta la humillación como acá ,pero me da pena Alice y rose ellas siempre están conmigo apoyándome para que yo me sienta mejor y me quede en este pueblo. El timbre te la campana me interrumpió en mis pensamientos y me fui a mi clase. Cuando salimos del instituto Alice se fue a su casa a preparar todo yo y Rosalie nos fuimos a la mía ella se puso un vestido rojo muy ajusta y corto que apenas le tapaba lo justo y lo necesario la verdad se veía muy linda , yo simplemente un jeans azules y una blusa cuadrille era lo que se me veía mejor .

Y finalmente estábamos lista para la gran noche según Alice y rose pero yo estaba segura que no, y tenía razón ya que fue la peor noche de mi vida.


	2. La Fiesta

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia haci que no me pidan mucho tratare de actualizar muy seguido, ya que no me gusta que me hagan esperar para el prox capitulo haci que a uds tampoco les hare lo mismo. Bueno aqui les dejo mi segundo capitulo espero que les guste c:**

Rose y yo estábamos lista pero teníamos que esperar que el chofer llegara a buscarnos , en el transcurso que esperábamos mi celular sonó , rose y yo sabíamos perfectamente quien era, Alice obviamente pusimos el teléfono en altavoz y contesto rose.

-Alo, Alice

-Si, donde están Uds. las estoy esperando la fiesta esta apunto de iniciar han llegado todos menos Uds.

-Lose pero el chofer todavía no llega como quieres que nos vamos.

-Si quieren le digo a Edward que pase por Uds.?. Me daba vergüenza que el viniera a buscarnos siempre me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él, haci que le dije que no a Alice.

-Por favor bella no pueden estar hay esperando que el chofer llegue debió a ver pasado por Uds. hace 30 minutos, lo siento pero mandare a Edward.

-Alice Noo! – no alcance a decirle porque me corto- con Alice no se puede-le dije a rose.

-Lose, siempre se sale con la suya – ambas reímos.

En 20 minutos sentimos la bocina de un coche, miramos por la ventana y vimos un volvo plateado, y un Edward bajarse del auto, se veía tan guapo y sexy con los pantalones ajustados una camisa también ajustado que le hacia relucir su cuerpo, una chaqueta de cuero que le daba un aire rebelde, su pelo como siempre desordenado y unos lentes oscuros, era imposible dejar de mirarlo como una boba pero rose me saco de mi estado de shock apurándome para que nos fuéramos.

El camino fue silencio , Edward no hablaba mucho yo era muy tímida para hablar con el y rose en verdad ella iba en sus propios pensamientos mirando a la ventana, yo solo lo miraba conducir me fijaba en cada detalle ,desde que pisaba el embriague hasta que aceleraba todo del él lo encontraba perfecto, me pase todo el camino mirándolo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos Edward se bajo y le abrió la puerta a rose, pero a mi no él también me ignoraba como los demás. En la entrada estaba Alice obviamente con un vestido hermoso muy parecido al rose solo que cambiaba el color y este no tenia espalda, ella corrió a saludarnos.

-Rose, bella no ven que si no mando a Edward no llegan nunca .Las tres reímos y entramos a su casa.

Sin duda esta era mejor que la fiesta anterior a la de Alice siempre se superaba esta tenia mas producción ,luces ,humo ,laser y muchas otras cosas decorativas se notaba que esta fiesta era de Alice pensaba en cada detalle.

-Woow Alice la fiesta esta súper-dijo rose

-Si esta vez te pasaste

-Gracias chicas lose, aunque Edward me ayudo ,como saben siempre termina asiendo lo que quiero , es que soy tan tierna- comenzó a pestañar tiernamente y las 3 reímos. Se acercaron 3 chicos a nosotras.

-Hola quieren bailar pregunto uno de ellos – los otros 2 me miraban y conversaban bajo pero igualmente alcance a escuchar.

"OLLE TU VAS A BAILAR CON LA GORDA", "CLARO QUE NO SABES QUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS GORDAS" .Nada me hiso sentir peor haci que Salí corriendo al baño mientras Alice y rose me llamaban pero no le hice caso y me encerré en el baño a llorar y escuchaba como me golpeaban la puerta.

-Bella que paso? Hable la puerta por favor- Dijo Alice

-Nada déjenme sola-dije entre sollozos.

-Bella abre la maldita puerta no vez que estamos preocupadas –dijo rose

-Que no entienden déjenme sola

-Rose dejémosla igualmente saldrá del baño y tendrás que hablar con nosotras me escuchaste Isabella swan-dijo Alice

Cuando sentí que se fueron me lave la cara, me mire al espejo y decidí irme de la fiesta haci que me dirigía a la habitación de Alice a buscar mi bolso, pero cuando llegue a la puerta escuche que rose y Alice estaban conversando haci que me quede me acerque a la puerta para ver de que estaban hablando.

-Bella me da pena Alice, las dos sabemos que esta enamorada de tu hermano, jajaja pero el ni la mira. Dijo rose.

-Hay si pobre bella todos la molestan ,y pensar que yo solo la defiendo porque mis padres son muy amigos de sus padres, y cuando nos encontramos en la playa de Phoenix, mis padres me obligaron a ser su amiga y si no les hacia caso no me comprarían mas cosas, jajaja cuando me vine de vuelta de las vacaciones las muy estúpida quiso venirse acá porque dijo que yo era su mejor amiga.

-Si la verdad cuando me la presentaste, pensé que estabas loca nunca pensé que te harías amiga de ella, la verdad me cae bien pero el muy llorona y sufrida.

-Si Cuando la conoces mejor te encariñas pero igualmente a veces me dan ganas de decirle la verdad para que se aleje ella de mi , es demasiado sufrida por su sobrepeso le falta confianza en si misma.

Escuchar eso de las personas que yo pensaba que eran mis amigas me dejo en shock , reaccione minutos después fui al baño me lave la cara nuevamente fui a la habitación de Alice pero esta vez golpee ellas me miraron nerviosas , tome mi bolso y me preguntaron:

-Te vas? –dijeron ambas

-No solo quería mi celular voy a la terraza ustedes sigan conversando – puse una sonrisa fingida para que no sospecharas ellas asistieron y Salí de la habitación fui a la terraza y llame a Jacob.

-Alo?

-Jacob, te necesitó puedes venir a buscarme a la casa de Alice quiero irme de aquí puedes venir por mi?-no me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar

-Bella estas llorando?, por favor dime que te pasa-dijo Jacob asustado

-Ven a buscarme y te cuenta todo y por favor ven rápido quiero irme de aquí lo antes posible.

-Voy para allá .

En una media hora llego Jake, yo estaba esperándolo afuera cuando estaciono su moto corrió a abrazarme y comencé a llorar en sus hombros, el sin preguntarme nada solo me llevo a la playa la push . Cuando nos sentamos sentí la necesidad de contarle ya que en su mirada sentía que él quería saber pero que no quería preguntarme para no hacerme sentirme mal, finalmente le conté .

-Bella son unas estúpidas-Grito mi amigo muy enojado

-Lose, pero Jake tienen razón tengo que cambiar soy gorda-dije entre llantos y el me abrazo

-Bella tu eres hermosa tal y como eres no les hagas caso.

-Tu no entiendes Jake-me solté de su agarre y me levante- esto es por mi yo no me siento bien con mi cuerpo y para rematar mis compañeros no me lo hacen fácil , lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme de este pueblo y no volver mas.

-No bella, dejaras a las personas que mas te quieren por esas idiotas.

-Solo estas tu y mi nana ,son los únicos que en verdad me quieren , y es una decisión tomada Jake , me iré de este pueblo – y gritando dije- juro que cambiare nunca mas me humillaran y se burlaran de mi otra vez como lo hicieron acá.

-Bella , pero que hay de mi yo te quiero mucho, no te volveré a ver mas?

-Jake te prometo enviarte boletos para que me vallas a ver y siempre estaremos en contacto, de ti jamás me alejare –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla abrazándolo

-Jake me puedes ir a dejar a mi casa mañana hare mis maletas para irme lo mas pronto posible.

-Esta bien pero puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto?-dijo con la cabeza mirando al suelo y su voz estaba apunto de quebrarse.

-Claro

Cuando llegue a mi casa me acosté enseguida y mientras intentaba dormir me seguía repitiendo lo que al frente de Jake había jurado ,porque comenzaría mi vida de nuevo y no permitiría que nadie se burlara de mi otra vez, solamente no podía dejar de pensar en Edward me alejaría de él y no lo volvería ver , yo lo amaba aunque para el nunca fui muy importante haci que ni se daría cuenta que me había ido ,haci que me hice otra promesa , nunca mas enamorarme.


	3. La Despedida

_**Bueno solo quería agradecerles a las personas que siguen esta historia , y también preguntarles algo, que final quieren que tenga la historia feliz o triste , yo tengo una idea para ambos pero me gustaría saber que opinan . su respuesta háganmela saber en los comentarios y acá otro capítulo ojala les guste ;)**_

**POV Jacob**

Cuando regrese a mi casa después de ir a dejar a bella a la suya, está muy molesto por lo que le habían hecho , me las pagarían pero ahora no esperaría que bella se fuera para decirles sus cuantas verdades ya que sé que se enojara y si lo hago ahora.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para ir donde bella a ver si necesitaba algo en lo que podría ayudarle, cuando llegue ella tenía todo empacado ya que veía sus maletas en el suelo, cuando la vi bajar la escaleras tenia ojeras y sus ojos rojos se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche y que estuvo llorando, cuando se percató de mi presencia me miro confundida pero yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa con muy pocas ganas , finalmente bajo y me dio un abrazo.

-Hola-dijo fríamente en mis brazos

-Hola bella haz estado mejor

-No mucho, pero estoy más tranquila, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esa conversación, Jacob yo sentía que me querían que eran mis amigas , todavía no asimilo que fingieron todo este tiempo- se quebró y lloro desconsoladamente- porque ,porque me mintieron hubiera preferido que no hubieran sido mis amigas pero porque me hicieron esto, porque?

-Bella, no te pongas así ellas se darán cuenta del error que cometieron al no valorarte.

-Sí, mejor cambiemos de tema no quiero hablar más de eso me pone mal, Jake tengo todo listo y mi vuelo sale a las 8:00 pm –dijo parando de llorar

-Te puedo ir a dejar?

-Claro.

-Bella y que piensas hacer?

-Todavía no tengo muy claro, pero pienso ir a Phoenix a terminar el año y luego ir a estudiar a new york.

-A new york y tus padres te dejaran y porque quieres ir alla?

- Creo que si aunque me iré con mi nana obvio solo tengo 14 años no puedo irme a vivir sola , y con respecto que quiero ir hacer allá quiero comenzar de 0 .

-Entiendo, bella nunca olvides que siempre cuentas conmigo y no te sientas mal por tu peso eres hermosa- la verdad lo decía de corazón ella siempre podía contar conmigo y mi amiga era muy hermosa sus rasgos de su cara eran demasiado finos el único problema que los demás encontraban en ella era su peso , para mí era solo un detalle.

-Jake eso lo sé y tú también siempre cuentas conmigo y no te preocupes te prometo que bajare de peso pero no por los demás si no por mi descubrí que tengo que dejar de preocuparme por los demás y concentrarme en mi ya nadie se burlara de mi hare un cambio radical.

-bella tu no necesitas cambiar.

-Jake esto es por mí , quiero demostrarme a mí misma que puedo cambiar que nadie me volverá a humillar y también para sentirme cómoda con mi cuerpo.

-bueno está bien te apoyare en lo que decidas, pero bella tengo hambre no he tomado desayuno apenas me desperté me vine enseguida aquí que tal si me invitas- dije guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole.

-jajaja ok vamos en verdad yo tampoco he tomado desayuno y me muero de hambre .

Pasamos toda la tarde comiendo y viendo películas , me sentía súper bien hacerla reír ya que por unos instantes sentía que ella olvidaba lo ocurrido. Igualmente me sentía triste ya que esta sería la última tarde que pasaría con ella , aunque me dijo que la iría a ver ,pero no sería lo mismo ya que no la podría ver cuando necesitaba un consejo, no la podría abrazar y sentirla tan frágil, era mi mejor amiga yo la necesitaba conmigo y unas estúpidas la alejaron de mi pero me las van a pagar.

Se hicieron las 6:00 pm, y comencé a subir las maletas de bella a su auto para llevarla. A las 6:30 ya íbamos camino al aeropuerto, bella iba mirando la ventana como ida creo que le vi caer un lagrima caer de su mejilla pero aun haci no le dije nada sabía que tenía que dejarla sola.

Al fin llegamos al aeropuerto la ayude a bajarse y un muchacho llevo las maletas bella y yo nos sentamos a esperar el vuelo ,no me pude contener y la abrace ella respondió mi abrazo con mucha fuerza .

-Jake ,gracias por todo nunca te olvidare siempre serás mi amigo y te obrigare ir a verme-dijo llorando

-bella, no me hagas llorar por favor, te extrañare mucho ,yo no quiero que te vayas por favor no te vayas-dije llorando pero rápidamente me limpie los ojos y pare de llorar.

-jake,sabes que tengo que irme necesito un cambio en mi vida y recuerda nunca te podrás liberar de mi-dijo riendo un poco pero después de mirarme agacho la cabeza y una voz hizo un llamado a los pasajero al vuelo de Phoenix.

-Adiós jake,no veremos pronto te extrañare fuiste el único amigo verdadero de este lugar-dijo abrazándome.

-Bella , tu igual y por favor cuídate- dije soltándola y ella comenzó a caminar y mirándome y despidiéndome con su mano.

Cuando finalmente ya no la vi más , volví a mi casa eran las 9:00 pm tome mi moto y Salí a dar una vuelta necesitaba pensar , estaba demasiado triste por la partida de bella. Estuve más o menos toda la noche haci hasta que amaneció y tome una decisión ir al instituto donde estudiaba bella para encarar a sus supuestas amigas no me podía aguantas tenía que decirles sus verdades habían hecho sufrir a bella y no se las llevarían baratas, no podía golpearlas ya que eran mujeres pero si podía decirles las cosas.

Cuando llegue eran las 6 de la mañana haci que tuve que esperar que llegaran, a eso de las 7:30 las vi llegar en el autobús , me acerque a ellas y las detuve.

-Oigan a donde van tengo que hablar con ustedes .

-Y de que tienes que hablar con nosotras si se puede saber?- dijeron confundidas.

-De lo que le hicieron a bella-dije furioso creo que hasta les grite.

-Que le paso a bella porque no vino-dijo rose

-Que le hicimos supuestamente tú? –dijo Alice

Las muy cínicas se hicieron las desentendidas ,pero yo no les creía .

-Que le hicieron y más encima preguntan

-Jacob ,ve al grano-dijo Alice

-El día de tu fiesta bella escucho todo de lo que Uds. hablaban.

-Que bella Escucho que?-dijo la rubia

-Si escucho que Uds. solo la querían de amiga porque las habían obligado-mire a Alice y esta agacho la cabeza- u otras por acompañar a su amiga, Uds. son lo peor que he conocido por su culpa bella se fue y no volverá.

-Que bella hizo que?-grito Alice

-Si se fue se sintió traicionada por Uds. , además aquí todos la humillan solo le quedaba yo y prefirió irse.

-Jake , nosotras si la queri….-no la deje continuar su frase

-No seas cínica Uds. nunca la quisieron solo la utilizaron para sus propias necesidades.

-Jake te lo podemos explicar-Alice comenzó a llorar pero yo no creí en sus lágrimas.

-No creo en tus lágrimas y a mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones y la persona que se las tienes que dar ya se fue y todo por la culpa de Uds.

-Jake ,escucha tienes que ayudarnos necesitamos hablar con bella.

-No cuenten conmigo y déjenla en paz ella ya no las quiere ver.

-Pero Jake entiende todo tiene su explicación aunque sé que cometimos errores …-no la deje continuar.

-Obvio que cometieron errores y con la personas más buena que he conocido ella no se lo merecía-grite me subí a mi moto y me largué escuche que me llamaban pero igual me fui.

Al llegar a mi casa llame a bella para ver si llego bien, marque su número y contesto enseguida.

-alo?

-Alo ,bella llegaste bien.

-Si no te preocupes –dijo mucho más alegre de lo que pensaba, no sabía como pero tenía decidido contarle lo que había pasado.

-Bella tengo que decirte algo-dije un poco nervioso

-Qué pasa?-dijo preocupada

-Hable con alice y rose y les reclame lo que te hicieron.

-Que hiciste que?-sonó muy molesta

-Bella disculpa pero no pude aguantarme ellas tuvieron la culpa , querían darme explicaciones las muy cínicas y decías que ellas te querían y que todo era un mal entendido ,pero yo no les creí hasta quieren mi ayuda para buscarte.

-Jake, me tengo que ir de Phoenix ,si quieren buscarme Alice me encontrara acá en Phoenix ella sabe donde vivo, tengo que hablar con mis padres he irme a new york ahora mismo.

-Bella pero porque no hablas con ellas y te les enfrentas y le dices todo lo que sientes.

-Jacob todavía no estoy preparada y no quiero hablar con ellas haci que me ire ,y no debiste a verles dicho.

-Lose discúlpame ,pero no pude aguantarme.

-Esta bien te perdono , pero adiós me tengo que ir hablar con mi padre mientras antes me valla mejor.

-Bueno bella adiós cuídate mucho y disculpa.

Cuando colgamos tome mi moto y fui a la casa de leah hablar con ella me hacia sentir mejor la verdad es que me gustaba mucho ojala en un tiempo mas tega algo con ella.


	4. La Despedida Parte 2

**Chica lo siento si no actualice pero tenía unos trabajos que entregar y por eso me demore, a y muchas gracias por sus comentarios me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo muchas gracias .**

**xoxoxox**

**POV BELLA**

Cuando me despedí de Jacob fue muy duro, ya que él no me lo hizo fácil pero sabía que me tenía que ir, dejar todo esto atrás ya que ya me había causado suficiente daño y el único que siempre fue un amigo incondicional y fiel fue Jacob él era el único amigo verdadero que tenía en se pueblo y aunque me duela alejarme de él tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando me subí al avión , por más que intentaba distraerme no podía , me había asegurado de comprarme un asiento al lado de la ventana para distraerme pero aun así no podía, me puse a escuchar música ,trate de dormir pero seguía pensando que era un error que no debí haber huido de ahí siendo que yo no había hecho nada malo pero otra parte de mi me decía que estaba bien que ahí solo iba a sufrir , era como una guerra en mi mente estaba muy confundida hasta que una azafate me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola, le ofrezco algo?

-No, gracias una consulta en cuanto más llegamos?

-En 1 hora más, si necesita algo más llámame.

-Ok , gracias

Solo faltaba 1 hora para comenzar mi nueva vida, tome la decisión de tratar de dormir y después de 15 minutos lo logre , y me tuvo que despertar la azafata ya que me había quedado dormida profundamente . Cuando baje del avión y me disponía a tomar un taxi vi a Aro un hombre que trabaja para mi padre de chofer él era muy amable.

-Hola señorita Isabella es un gusto tenerla de vuelta.

-Hola Aro gracias y cuantas veces quieres que te diga que me llames Bella.

-Está bien Bella, vamos a su casa-dijo el hombre tomando mis maletas y guiándome hacia el auto.

Yo lo seguí y me subí al auto , no se me hizo tan largo el viaje ya que no era tan lejos , cuando llegue mi padre y mi madre estaban en la puertas esperándome con unas sonrisas se notaban que estaban felices que yo había vuelto.

-Bella hija-dijo mi madre abrazándome y besándome.

-No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado –dijo mi padre un poco más frio.

-yo igual a Uds.

-Bella, sé que no quisiste darnos explicaciones porque te quisiste venir pero somos tus padres nos preocupas, dinos que fue lo que paso-dijo mi padre.

-Es algo que no quiero hablar –dije agachando la cabeza.

-Está bien , no te presionaremos –dijo mi madre abrazándome nuevamente-debes venir cansada porque no te das una ducha.

-Si mejor-me despedí dándole un beso a ambos y subí a mi cuarto que seguí igual como cuando lo deje.

Cuando termine mi ducha Salí envuelta de la toalla y mi celular comenzó a sonar y rápidamente conteste.

-alo?-pregunte

-Alo, bella llegaste bien.

-Si no te preocupes –dije feliz y con una risa ya que ya conocía esa voz.

-Bella tengo que decirte algo-se escuchaba nervioso y fruncí el ceño

-Qué pasa?-dije preocupada

-Hable con Alice y rose y les reclame lo que te hicieron.

-Que hiciste que?- le dije molesta

-Bella disculpa pero no pude aguantarme ellas tuvieron la culpa , querían darme explicaciones las muy cínicas y decías que ellas te querían y que todo era un mal entendido ,pero yo no les creí hasta quieren mi ayuda para buscarte.

-Jake, me tengo que ir de Phoenix, si quieren buscarme Alice me encontrara acá en Phoenix ella sabe dónde vivo, tengo que hablar con mis padres he irme a new york ahora mismo.

-Bella pero porque no hablas con ellas y te les enfrentas y le dices todo lo que sientes- Jake no savia lo que decía yo no estaba lista para eso.

-Jacob todavía no estoy preparada y no quiero hablar con ellas haci que me iré, y no debiste a verles dicho.

-Lose me, pero no pude aguantarme.

-Está bien te perdono, pero adiós me tengo que ir hablar con mi padre mientras antes me valla mejor.

-Bueno bella adiós cuídate mucho y disculpa.

Cuando corte me vestí y Salí de mi habitación al despacho de mi padre tenía que hablar con él según Jacob me buscarían no estaba segura de que fuera verdad ya que los hechos me demostraban otra cosa pero igualmente quería asegurarme e irme de aquí también.

-Papá?-dije tocando la puerta.

-Pasa bella-escuche a mi padre gritar.

-Papá necesito hablar contigo

-Qué pasa?

-Necesito irme de aquí.

-Pero bella porque?. Acabas de llegar y ya te quieres ir.

-Tengo mis razones

-Dime cuales te he apoyado en todos los cambios que has querido pero necesito una explicación de estos dos.

Mi padre tenía razón él siempre estuvo conmigo en todos mis caprichos haci que decidí contarle todo y explicarle mis razones cuando termine él se quedó callado por unos minutos hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

-Papá , qué opinas?

-Bella, entiendo pero porque quieres huir si tú lo quieres yo haría que ellas nunca se acerquen a ti.

-Papá yo igualmente pensaba irme de aquí en unos par de meses y no estoy lista para enfrentarlas mis heridas todavía no sanan.

-Está bien bella nuevamente te apoyare-dicho eso lo abrace fuertemente, lo bese y me fui de su despacho.

Inmediatamente cuando llegue a mi habitación llame a Jacob y le conté mis planes él se alegró mucho y prometió para las vacaciones ir a verme.

A la cena mi padre me informo que mi vuelo salía el fin de semana , ya que quería pasar la semana conmigo y haci fue salimos todos los días los 3 , me hizo muy bien pasar unos días con mis padres. Cuando llego el fin de semana mi madre estaba muy triste y mi padre trataba de consolarla, para mí tampoco me fue fácil después de esa semana que viví con ellos era difícil nuevamente alejarme de ellos pero sabía que igual tenía que hacerlo , cuando llegamos al aeropuerto me despedí de mi padre y de mi madre entre lágrimas trate de hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible mientras más tiempo pasaba con ellos más triste y difícil se me hacía.

Me subí al avión aun llorando y me senté nuevamente en la ventana rápidamente se fueron subiendo los pasajeros , pero uno en especial me llamo la atención un joven rubio y alto y para mi suerte se sentó junto al lado mío y me miro , se fijó que estaba llorando y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me lo entrego.

-Las niñas bellas como tú no deben llorar sabias?- me dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera .

-Lo siento, dije secándome las lágrimas.

-No me pidas disculpas estoy segura que tu no fuiste la culpable de esas lagrimas-dijo tomándome la cara y yo me ruborice

-Muchas Gracias.

-De nada y podría saber cómo se llama mi bella compañera de avión.

-Me llamo Isabella pero me gustan que me digan Isabella y tú?-dije secando las lágrimas.

-Me llamo Riley.

**Bueno sé que es corto el capítulo pero no tuve más tiempo prometo mañana a primera hora actualiza y hay comienza la nueva vida de bella.**


	5. Nueva Vida

**Gracias por seguir la historia y sigan comentando eso me inspira para escribir y bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste.**

**Pov Bella**

El viaje con Riley se me hizo mucho más corto de lo que pensaba, él me contaba su vida y mucha anécdotas la verdad no sé por qué pero me inspiro confianza y yo también le conté mi historia y porque me mudaba. El quedo sorprendido y me brindo su ayuda, dijo que él me podría ayudar a bajar de peso él era jugador de basquetbol.

-Sabes nos podríamos juntar , y entrenar juntos como sabes yo entreno todos los días 2 veces, 1 vez con mi equipo y la otra solo me encantaría tener compañía que dices?.

-Estoy de acuerdo eres la primera que conozco de aquí y caíste súper bien , y si me ayudas a bajar de peso.

-Si obvio pero recuerda que también tiene que ir acompañado de una dieta te sugeriría ir al nutricionista.

-Claro, y muchas gracias por escucharme, te debí a ver aburrido verdad?

-No, es más me encanto escucharte la verdad te encuentro una persona encantadora, tus amigas se lo perdieron –yo me ruborice y ambos reímos.

Después de bajar del avión Riley y yo intercambiamos teléfono y prometimos juntarnos dentro de estos días para comenzar a entrenar, la verdad me parecía un chico encantador y caballero.

**3 años después….**

Desde hace 3 años , que mi vida completamente era la vida que yo siempre había querido era popular , tenía un novio , muchos amigos pero encontraba que la mayoría eran falsos. Cuando llegue acá faltaba muy poco para terminal el año haci que decidí dar exámenes y no entrar al instituto hasta el próximo año , solo me dedicaba a estudiar para los exámenes y entrenar sola y con Riley para bajar de peso .

La verdad es que después de un 6 meses me convertí en una mujer muy bella, cuando entre al instituto muchos chicos, querían salir conmigo pero yo seguía con la idea de no enamorarme y no salir con nadie, hasta ahora lo he cumplido aunque si tengo novio .

Hace 1 año que soy la novia de Riley , la verdad no estoy enamorada de él , no sé si es porque todavía no llego a sentir ese sentimiento, o por esa estúpida promesa que después de un tiempo cuando me hice novia de Riley la deje atrás ya que decidí darme una oportunidad y porque me di cuenta que era estúpida. Riley es muy tierno conmigo me espero bastante no sé cómo me soporto lo hice sufrir mucho, la verdad es que cuando llegue no estaba pensando en eso solo me concentraba en bajar de peso.

Mi vida acá era completamente distinta, todos me respetaban era líder de las porristas, era bella y con un novio muy guapo. Todo Había Cambiado Para Bien solo una cosa estaba mal , hace 1 año Rene y Charlie se separaron, Rene había engañado a mi padre con un beisbolista eso lo afecto mucho, le dejo la casa donde vivíamos y una mensualidad. Él se mudó al maldito pueblo de donde yo me fui , dijo que hay tenía un amigo , al padre de Jake mi gran amigo que lo veía todas las vacaciones la primeras vacaciones que vino me dio mucha risa ya que no me reconocía.

**Flash Back**

-Jakeee!- grite

-Bella, donde estas no te ocultes-ese día había mucha gente pero yo saltaba y el aun haci no me veía.

-Jake, Mira haci adelante estoy al frente tuyo.-se voltio y me miro y quedo boquiabierto.

-Bella-dijo abrazando-Oh! Ahora puedo rodearte con mis brazos-dijo riendo y yo levante una ceja

-A eso llamas cumplido-dije frunciendo el ceño, Jacob le cambio la cara y yo rei-Tonto te estaba molestando.

-Uff! Yo pensé que te había ofendido, pero en verdad estas bellísima-dijo dándome una vuelta.

-Gracias Jacob, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando mi padre se mudó a forks , me entere que Alice y rose le fueron a dar una visita para preguntarle donde estaba yo ,pero mi padre se acordó de mis órdenes y no les dijo nada, creo que insistieron varias veces hasta que se cansaron.

Mi hermano mayor Emmett hace 6 meses está viviendo conmigo, me subía mucho el ánimo y además nunca me aburría cuando estaba con él. Todo en mi vida esta genial tenía 17 años según yo la mejor etapa de mi vida.

Estaba saliendo del instituto ,cuando veo el auto de mi novio seguramente salió antes de la universidad, él era mayor por 2 años que yo y gracias a una beca de deporte pudo entrar a la universidad, la verdad tuvo muchas ofertas pero por mí se quedó en New York.

-Hola Mamor-dijo besándome

-Jajaja No sé cómo te gusta decirme haci-dije riéndome

-Si no te gusta, te puedo decir Isabella-dijo levantando las cejas.

-No, Mamor me gusta – ambos reímos.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa prepare palomitas y nos pusimos a ver una película cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, vi quien era y nada más ni menos que Jacob.

-Alo Jake que pasa-dije riéndome ya que Riley me mordía la oreja

-Bella necesito que vengas a forks urgente-sonaba preocupado

-Por qué Jake, sabes que no quiero volver a ese lugar.

-Bella deja de lado tu orgullo y ven enseguida tu padre sufrió de un paro cardiaco-separe el teléfono de mi oreja y escuche a Jake -Bella! Responde!- cuando asimile las cosas por fin me salieron las palabras de la boca.

-Me voy en el primer vuelo que salga adiós Jake gracias. Colgué el teléfono.

-Riley , tengo que ir a forks-chille llorando

-Bella que paso-se acercó abrazándome.

-Mi padre tuvo un paro cardiaco tengo que ir a verlo.

-Te acompaño

-Claro que no tu tienes unos partidos importantes puedes perder la beca , ire sola tratare de volver lo antes posible.

-No me importa yo quiero apoyarte, tu padre está mal y aparte yo se lo mal que te pondrá ese lugar-dijo muy seguro

-Nunca me lo perdonaría, solo iré a ver a mi padre y volveré no hablaré con nadie y si es por apoyo iré con Emmett.

-Está bien pero promete que si ocurre algo que te haga sentir mal, me llamaras enseguida.

-Te lo prometo-dije abrazándolo

Riley me fue a dejar al aeropuerto nos despedimos con un beso muy largo y apasionado. Cuando subí al avión iba muy nerviosa la verdad es que me preocupaba ir a ya con Riley me hice la valiente para que no se preocupara, pero la verdad estaba muy nerviosa.

**Bueno aquí esta espero que les haya gustado,**** como se dieron cuenta subo capítulos todos los días y si no subo un día tengan por seguro que el otro día lo subiré ;)**


	6. En el Hospital

**Me alegra mucho que hasta ahora les encante mi historia, la verdad es mi primer fic haci que no me tenía mucha fe , muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia se los agradezco. A y tengo 2 capítulos mas pero las hare esperar por esos jejeje :D**

**Pov Bella.**

Apenas baje del avión tome un taxi y en vez de irme a mi casa como le prometí a Riley que lo haría para descansar, fui directamente al hospital. Cuando me baje del taxi estaba Jacob esperándome, se notaba preocupado.

-Jacob, como esta?, se morirá? Se podrá mejorar?

-Bella, tranquila tu padre esta en muy buenas manos estoy seguro que se mejorara-dijo mi amigo abrazándome.

-Esta bien me calmare, puedo ir a verlo?

-Si claro, pero bella hay algo que necesito decirte antes de que entres ahí.

-Que pasa Jacob-Pregunte preocupada

-Nada, solo que los doctores que tratan a tus padres son…-se quedo callado por unos minutos hasta que lo interrumpí.

-Quienes Jacob, dime-se lo dije molesta.

-Son Caslie y Edward Cullen.

Al escuchar ese nombre , mi mundo se paralizo por unos minutos no reaccione, sabia que si venia aquí tal vez me lo encontraría pero no pensé que seria tan pronto, yo no sabia si seguía sintiendo algo por el, tal vez esto me ayudaría para aclarar mi corazón y por fin entregarme cien porciento a Riley .

-Bella estas bien?-dijo Jake moviéndome un poco para que reaccionara

-Si lo estoy no te preocupes, es solo que no se si estoy lista para esto, pero lo hare lo mejor que pueda.

-Esta bien, bella te cuento tu padre cuando lo trajeron acá lo operaron y sufrió una hemorragia casi muere, pero lograron salvarlo el punto es que necesitan hacerle una transfusión de sangre y la sangre de él es muy escasa por eso tenemos la esperanza que tu la tengas.

-Entiendo, vamos donde me hago los exámenes-tome su mano y entramos al hospital.

Cuando entramos subimos de inmediato al ascensor, al bajar íbamos por los pasillos cuando Edward apareció yo iba unos pasos mas atrás siguiendo a Jacob haci que él no me vio enseguida.

-Jacob, y bella llego? Tenemos que hacerles las pruebas.

-Si esta atrás mio-Edward giro su cabeza y logro verme yo me acerque donde ellos y pude ver su expresión de O.

-Bella eres tu?-pregunto dudoso. Yo sentí que mi corazón se me salía cuando volví a ver esos ojos verdes , su pelo desordenado como siempre y esa boca tan sexy , cada vez que lo veía me ponía las hormonas como loca, la verdad ahora se veía mas guapo ahora se veía todo un hombre, la verdad el se veía sorprendido me miraba de pie a cabeza para asegurarse, cuando cambie mi vista por fin puede sacar palabras de mi boca.

-Si soy yo, donde me hago las pruebas-dije fríamente.

-Sígueme-dijo

Cuando me hice las pruebas fui a la sala de espera hay estaba Billy ,Jacob y yo me sorprendió que estuviera vacía.

.Al cabo de 2 horas nos informaron que yo si era compatible con mi padre , haci que tuve que ir a sacarme mas sangre.

Cuando Salí me sentía mal, iba apoyándome de las paredes para no caer pero fue inevitable , pero antes de caer sentí unos brazo sujetarme y sucesivamente recostándome en una silla.

-Estas bien-dijo Edward

-Si, gracias-dije fríamente y me levante.

-Que te pasa bella estas haci por tu papá o simplemente no quieres hablarme, yo que recuerde siempre buscabas un tema de conversación para hablarme.

-Es por ambas , mi padre me tiene preocupada y por lo otro la verdad que ya no me interesa hablar contigo si no es estrictamente por lo de mi padre.

-Bella que le paso a esa niña tierna que se fue de aquí.

-Creo que personas la destruyeron y la cambiaron y si me permites me tengo que ir-dije eso y me fui dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

La verdad es que cada vez que hablaba con él me ponía nerviosa, pero en new york aprendí a disimular muy bien los nervios. Me Fui a la sala de espera con Jake y Billy y mi celular comenzó a sonar me aleje un poco de ellos y conteste.

-Hola Mamor porque no me llamaste cuando llegaste me tenias preocupado-sonaba un poco molesto.

-Riley, discúlpame te iba a llamar pero sabes que tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

-Lose, pero igualmente me tenias preocupado-en ese momento Edward se acercó a jake a decirle algo , pude ver como Jake le apuntaba a mi y este se acercó a mi vi como me iba a decir algo pero le hice un gesto de que se callara por un momento.

-Lo siento te prometo que es la ultima vez, te llamare todos los días 20 veces si quieres te extraño mucho-dije lo mas coqueta posible y vi como la cara de Edward pasaba de estar sonriente a estar muy molesto pero trataba de disimularlo.

-Esta bien te cobrare la palabra, y adiós ya empezó mi clase me tengo que ir Te amo mucho bella no lo olvides.

-Yo también te quiero mucho adiós –dije colgando y Edward hablo.

-Haci que tienes novio-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia-dije riéndome a ver su cara de celos

-Si creo que no mejor te digo lo que te venia a decir.- cambio la cara pero aun haci se le veía un poco molesto.

-Te escucho-dije rodando los ojos.

-Bueno tu padre se mejorara, pero aun haci todavía lo tenemos en coma inducido por precaución venia a preguntarte si querías que lo sacamos del coma o no, ten encuentra que corre riesgos pero igualmente tengo que preguntarte.

-Claro que no quiero que corra riesgos, déjalo en coma hasta que sea seguro , pero cuanto tiempo crees que se tarde?.

-Creo que tardara mucho en mejorarse, pero en sacarlo del coma tal vez una semana o dos.-Abrí la boca y él lo noto-Que te pasa tienes que ir a cuidar a tu novio.-estoy sorda o escuche lo que escuche.

-Jajajaja, como te dije no te incumbe, pero es porque no quiero pasar mucho tiempo en este maldito pueblo-dije poniendo cara de enojo.

-Ok no me meteré mas en tus asuntos, pero me podrías decir porque te fuiste.

-Me estas diciendo que no te meterás en mis asuntos y me preguntas eso.

-Lo siento, es que pensé que podríamos ser amigos.

-No me interesa tener amigos en este pueblo .

-Esta bien , pero si cambias de opinión háblame-dijo alejándose triste .

Esa conversación me dio la impresión de Edward estaba celoso no pude evitar reírme sola. Pero había algo que me tenia preocupada tendría que quedarme mínimo 2 meses aquí para cuidar a mi padre, lo mas seguro que mis ex amigas se enteraran que yo estoy acá, y mis estudios no los puedo dejar , estaba pensando ir a escribirme a un instituto para dar exámenes , cuando se me ocurrió la idea de inscribirme en mi antiguo instituto para yo darle la sorpresa a mi "amigas" y demostrar que yo ya no soy la misma.

Fui a mi casa, me bañe y fui nuevamente al hospital tenia decidido pasar el mayor tiempo posible en el hospital . Entre al ascensor y en el segundo piso subió Edward quien al verme puso una encantadora sonrisa y me saco una a mi también.

-Hola-dijo mirándome con cara de bobo Jajaja, traía puesta una mini falda y una blusa muy ajustada que hacia lucir mi nueva figura hermosa.

-Hola-dije riéndome por su cara, cuando de pronto el ascensor se detuvo y me asuste.

-No ,otra vez-sonó molesto.

-Que pasa?-pregunte asustada.

-Nada solo que este asciendo, algunas veces se para por unos minutos, creo que nos quedaremos encerrados por unos minutos-dijo riendo

-No es chistoso Edward , esto me asusta que pasa si se cae.

**Bueno desde ahora solo subiré capítulos los días : viernes , sábado y domingo la mayoría de las veces en la noche .**


	7. Idiota!

-Tranquila no se caera, y si se cae tienes un doctor que te cuere-dijo riendo y acecandose a mi.

-Manten la distancia Cullen , dije empujándolo .

.Como quieras-dijo levantando las manos y sentándose.

-Porque te sientas , ayúdame a llamar a alguien… AYUDA! SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!-se rio-Deque te ries.

-De que nadie te escuchara , es quedado atrapado aquí unas 2 veces,siempre lo arreglan pero solo esta bueno por un tiempo y vuelvo a lo mismo.

-Y Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?-dije levantando una ceja.

-Depende-dijo muy arrogante.

-De que?

-De cuando alguien se de cuenta que esta malo, y además lo que se demoren en llamar a alguien.

-Y eso según tu experiencia de quedar atrapados cuanto dura?.

-Entr horas.

-Que?-dije golpiando la pared del ascensor.

-Porque no te relajas, te sientas y perdemos el tiempo hablando.

-No tengo ni la menor intención de hablar contigo-dije sentándome.

-Bueno si quieres, te puedo pasar mirando todo este tiempo-dijo mirándome con una mirada que me cohibia.

-Vamos Edward para de jugar quieres.

-Si quieres podemos hablar.

-No

-Vamos bella quiero saber que a pasado contigo estos 3 años y estoy seguro que tu quieres saber que paso conmigo yo encantado te cuento.

-No te hagas sabes que hace 3 años yo no te interesaba mucho , porque ahora?..Claro porque ya no soy gorda verdad?-dije molesta.

-Bella eso es mentira yo te encontraba muy linda, solo que no te hablaba porque tanya era muy celosa y decía que tu me querias y que me alejara de ti-al decir esas palabras me ruborice y se dio cuenta.

-Que pasa? Era verdad?

-Eso ya no importa Edward –dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-A mi si me importa bella-dijo acercándose a mi.

-Bueno es verdad pero no te preocupes ya no te quiero-dije mirándolo fríamente.

-Porque ya no-pregunto con u tono triste

-Eso no te importa y yo ni siquiera debería estar hablando de esto contigo.

-Claro por tu novio no?. Por el no quieres que sea tu amigo-sono como si estuviera celoso

-No lo metas a el en esto-dije enojada.

-A si que tienes novio y como se llama?-dicho eso la puerta del ascensor se abrió me pare y Sali corriendo.

-Adios.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado –alcanse a escuchar.

Lo había dejado hablando solo,pero yo no queria tener ninguna relación de amistad con nadie de aquí , mientras mas lejos mejor. Me diriji a la sala de espera cuando escuche la voz de alguien me llamaba , la reconoci enseguida.

-bella?.

-Emmett , por fin llegaste porque te demoraste tanto.

-Tenia algunos asuntos que resolver en la universidad, como esta papa?-Sono preocupado.

Le conte todo lo que había pasado y se tranquilizo un poco y me mando a casa para que descanzara , lo acepte enseguida la verdad no dormia hace mas de 24 horas y tenia mucho sueñ de irme a la casa llame a Riley y le conte que había quedado encerrada en el asecensor , solo omiti que fue con Edward, el sabia toda mi historia y podía preocuparce haci que preferí omitir.

Me Costo me había quedado dormida , no podía dejar pensar de Edward y la conversación que finalmete me quede dormida y me desperté con el llamado de Riley , lo extrañaba mucho la verdad me moria por verlo , tener a Edward cerca aunque no lo aceptara y tratara de engañarme a mi misma me estaba confundiendo.

Cuando me levante fui a escribirme al instituto entraba la próxima semana haci que lo que quedara de semana lo aprovecharía estando en el hospital ya que después no podre pasar tanto tiempo con el.

Cuando llegue al hospital vi a Emmett sentado en una banca, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y durmieno me dio mucha ternura verlo haci, lo desperté cuidadosamente.

-Emmett, despierta.

-Aaa, que hora es?-gruño

-Vete a casa descanza un poco, te avisare cualquier cosa.

-Esta bien pero cualquier cosa me llamas.-dijo alejándose.

Yo fui a buscar un café y me sente en la cafetería, muchos doctores vinieron a tomar desayuno , la verdad aun era muy temprano. La mayoría me miraba la piernas y otros me guiñaban el ojo, no pude evitar reir esto hace 3 años atrás era impensable, que alguien en este pueblo me mirara haci o quisiera algo conmigo. En el ultimo grupo de doctores que entro, venia Edward cuanto se percato de mi presencia sonrio con esa sonrisa que me encataba .

Se sento con un grupo pero no dejaba de mirarme, cuando se dio cuenta que los demás también lo hacían y aparte me hacían gestos que yo respondia, ya que notaba que eso le molestaba, se paro y fue a sentarse conmigo muy enojado y yo también cambie mi expresión frunciendo el ceño .

-Que quiere?-dije enojada y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Puedes dejar de coquetiar con medio hospital-dijo molesto

-Que tiene de malo.-dije riendo y coquetiandole a otro , el lo noto y me miro mas enojado.

-Bella, para recuerda que tienes novio-dijo riendo y yo lo mire levantando una ceja.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe-me levante y me fui pero me agarro del brazo.

-A donde vas?

-Sueltame o no respondo-dije enojada y este se paro aun sujetando mi mano.

-A si que me vas hacer llamar a tu novio-dijo riendo y antes de que reaccionara lo pise con mi Tacones y le pegue con mi rodilla en su entrepierna y este me solto..-Aahh.

-Te dije que me soltaras – escuche como los demás se reian antes de irme del casino.

Cuando fui a la sala de espera llame a Riley, estaba muy aburrida y lo extrañaba mucho.

-Riley?

-Bella , mamor como estas?

-Bien y tu?

-Mal extrañándote mucho .-sonaba triste

-Aww, yo también la verdad me muero por regresar pero no puedo por un largo tiempo, ya me escribi en el instituto , la recuperación de mi padre tardara y no puedo perder el año.

-Que?, bella no puedes quedarte alla tanto tiempo te extraño mucho, y como que estudiaras alla recuerda el daño que te isieron.

-Lose pero quiero que se den cuenta lo que he cambiado ya no me humillaran.

-Pero bella y yo?-sonaba triste.

-Riley solo quedan 2 meses para que termine el año en ese trancurso te hire a ver y después de los 2 meses tu saldrás de vacaciones y pudes venir a pasarlas conmigo.

-Esta bien , pero recuerda que te amo.

-Riley yo igual te quiero mucho-la verdad no le podía decir que lo amaba ya que no lo sentía.

-Adios bella, cuídate mucho mamor y recuerda llamarme 20 veces diarias-reimos ambos.

-Adios Riley, cuídate.

Cuando colgué vi a Caslie asercarse a mi y rápidamente me pare.

-Que a Pasado?-dije nerviosa.

-Nada malo, solo que mañana sacaremos a Charlie del coma y tal vez la próxima semana pueda irse a casa, pero tiene que ir con una enfermera y alguien que este en practica.

-Que bueno la verdad no me gustan los hospitales.

-Tu conseguiras a las personas que cuide de tu padre.

-Creo que no conozco a nadie, te podrias encargar tu de eso?

-Claro este viernes te informo las personas y tu escoges a quien quiere- dijo sonriéndome.


	8. Enfermero?

**Por Edward.**

Bella me traía loco no podía parar de pensar en ella, había vuelto hermosa aunque cuando vivía acá también lo era yo igualmente la encontraba linda a pesar de sus kilos de más, me hubiera encantado ser su amigo cuando estudiábamos juntos pero Tanya era muy celosa y me dijo que me alejara de ella.

Lo malo es que yo aún sigo de novio con Tanya, no podía separarme de ella las veces que intente hacerlo por sus celos comenzaba a llorar y luego me seducía yo soy hombre no me puedo resistir, luego de eso debido al remordimiento de que había tenido sexo con ella no me atrevía a terminar nuevamente con ella.

En últimos días trataba de acercarme a bella pero ella no me lo permitía y se alejaba de mí y aunque no debería me dolía y cuando coqueteaba con otros hombres al frente mío, con mucha de fuerza de voluntad me controlaba para no matar a todos los hombres que la miraban baboso. La verdad creo que sentía una atracción física hacia bella, ya que en tan poco tiempo no podía ser amor, pero debía alejarme de ella no podía engañar a Tanya nunca lo había hecho y no lo haría solo por atracción física si fuera por amor lo pensaría.

Mi turno en el hospital ya había acabado haci que me disponía irme a casa cuando escuche mi nombre.

-Hijo, espera-escuche la voz de mi padre y me di vuelta.

-Hola papa, que pasa?-pregunte levantando una ceja.

-Nada malo solo venia acerté una propuesta.-dijo sonriendo.

-Haci cuál?-Dije riendo.

-Cuidando al padre de Isabella-cuando dijo eso quede petrificado.-Lo darán de alta y bella me pidió que buscara a alguien que lo cuide y pensé en ti.

-Papa yo estoy en mi primer año de medicina no tengo mucha experiencia.-dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Edward sabes que eso es mentira tu siempre estuviste interesado en la medicina y cuando pequeño te enseñe mucho, por eso te va también en la universidad y trabajas aquí conmigo-se quedó callado y luego vivió hablar-Edward yo sé que no quieres trabajar aquí ya que algunos están celosos que tu sepas más que ellos y por eso ocupes un cargo mejor que el de ellos.

-Pero papa no tengo tiempo sabes que aquí solo trabajo 5 horas diaria por la universidad y mis trabajos, tu mejor que nadie sabes que cuidados de un enfermo hay que estar pendiente.

-Hijo estoy seguro de que bella te dejara hacer tus trabajos en su casa mientras cuidas a su padre y también para que estés más pendiente de su padre tal vez te dejaría vivir con ella

Qué? Vivir con ella, eso sería cavarme mi propia tumba pero en realidad si queria aceptar la propuesta de mi padre no por lo que dijo mi padre si no por estar cerca de ella y ser su amigo… si ser su amigo eso yo iba ser de bella un amigo tal vez si la viera como amiga no la tendría en mi cabeza todo el día, pero me preguntaba si bella le pidió a mi padre que fuera yo.

-Pero bella te pidió que fuera yo?-pregunte mirando al suelo.

-No en realidad me pidió que lo eligiera yo-esas palabras me dolieron pero solo un poco.

-Bueno y cuando le preguntaras si puedo ser yo'-pregunte con una sonrisa torcida.

-Mañana le informare.

Al día siguiente me levante y me vestí rápidamente queria llegar lo antes posible al hospital en verdad queria ver que decía bella si le molestaba que yo cuidara a su padre.

Cuando llegue fui a buscar a mi padre me quede conversando con el hasta que llego bella, me dejo embobado se veía hermosa con unas mallas negras gastadas, un shorts encima rotos muy cortos y una bruza que le llega hasta el ombligo. Simplemente hermosa cuando se percató que la estaba mirando se sonrió y camino hacia nosotros aun sonriendo.

-Hola Caslie-dijo riendo y luego me miro a mi-Hola Edward-dijo y esfumo su sonrisa y rodo los ojos

-Hola-dijo mi padre

-Hola bella te ves muy…Her...Mo…sa-era un imbécil me quede mirando su piernas y comencé a tartamudear.

-He gracias como sea-dijo rodando los ojos-y Caslie como ha estado mi padre?

-Muy bien en realidad y creo que encontré a la persona indicada para que lo cuide.

-Así quién? –dijo sonriendo y se veía hermosa _"Edward __sácate__ estos pensamientos de ella __tú__ y ella tienen __novio "me__ dije a mi mismo._

_-_Edward_ –_dijo mi padre y la sonrisa de bella se esfumo.

-Edward?-dijo confusa

-Si él te molesta tienes algún problema?-Esas palabras me mataron

-No en verdad no, como te dije no me interesa quien lo cuide mientras sea eficiente-dijo mirándome.

-Bella no te preocupes cuidare bien de tu padre, solo hay un problema-dije nervioso.

-Cual?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno tu sabes que estudio y tengo trabajos de la universidad eso me daría muy poco tiempo para estar siempre en tu casa-me quede en silencio- Bueno y queria sabes si podía quedarme en tu casa haci podía pasar más tiempo en tu casa cuidándolo, podría estar más tiempo con él y también prometo no molestarte en nada-se quedó callada por un momento hasta que hablo.

-Edward, Caslie no me importaría que te fueras a vivir conmigo mi casa es bastante grande pero tengo un problema –suspiró y hablo- la gente comenzaría hacer comentarios y además tengo un novio y no me gustaría que él se enojara conmigo.

-Bueno y que tal si le preguntas a tu novio y con respecto a los comentarios creo que es lo menos que te debe importar –dijo mi padre y ella suspiro.

-Está bien lo llamare esperen un minuto-dijo ella y se alejó por unos minutos y luego volvió.

-Y bien?-pregunté ansioso

-Dijo que no tendría ningún problema el confía en mi-dijo mirándome y eso me acordó que tenía que contarle a Tanya.

-Ok, entonces tu padre le darán de alta mañana –dijo mi padre y ella asintió.

Cuando Salí del hospital me fui a la casa de tanya para infórmale de mi nuevo trabajo, iba nervioso no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar en el camino tenía todo un discurso realizado.

-Hola mi amor-dijo tanya besándome

-Hola-dije fríamente

-Te pasa algo?-dijo levantando una ceja.

-No a mi nada solo que…-preferí ir directo al grano-que… iré a trabajar a la casa de Isabella swan-Tanya cambio su cara enseguida.

-y que iras hacer en esa casa?-dijo enojada.

-Iré a cuidar a su padre tuvo un paro le dieron de alta y necesita a un médico para que lo cuide solo será un tiempo.-dije nervioso

-Sabes que no me gusta que hables con ella pero te prometí que ya no sería celosa-comenzó a reírse y yo levante una ceja.

-Porque te ríes?

-Porque no puedo estar celosa con Isabella swan es una gorda si antes no te dabas vuelta a mirarla menos ahora-estaba totalmente en un error pero no la desmentiría ya que puede que tenga problemas.

-Entonces no te molesta que trabaje con ella?

-No, en lo absoluto confió en ti, y esa estúpida no puede excitar a nadie haci que no temo por ti- tuve que aguantar la risa mi novia sí que estaba equivocada.

-Bueno me tengo que ir mañana tengo que levantarme temprano-dije besándola.

-Adiós cuídate y mándale saludo a la gordita bella-dijo riéndose y no pude evitar reírme por su error.

Llegue a mi casa y no podía dormir en solo pensar que mañana estaría durmiendo en la casa de Bella me preocupaba no sabia como iba a controlarme en verdad me estaba volviendo loco.


	9. Amigos?

**Discúlpenme sé que me demore mucho con este capitulo, pero es que estoy con exámenes y he tenido muchas cosas que hacer , pero en 2 semanas mas terminan mis clases así que hay podre terminar la historia bueno espero que les guste .**

**Pov Bella**

La verdad que la idea de que Edward cuidara a mi padre no me gusto mucho pero después de pensarlo bien, podría fastidiarlo un poco , tenerlo cerca ayudaría en mi plan de darle celos y seducirlo un poco , extraño mucho a Riley tengo que encontrar la manera de entretenerme .La verdad no creo que Riley se entere y solo seria pasajero hasta que me valla.

…

Cuando le dieron de alta a mi padre Edward se ofreció a llevarme en su auto mientras a mi padre lo llevaban en la ambulancia, la verdad preferí irme con el que en una ambulancia. Dentro del auto llame a Emmett para asegurarme que tuviera todo listo para la llegada de Charlie.

-Alo, Emmett todo listo?

-Por supuesto hermanita, y traes al enfermerito?, creo que tendrá 2 pacientes.

-Si Emmett lo que tu digas-dije rodando los ojos

-Vamos hermanita, estoy segura que te mueres para que te haga respiración boca a boca.

-Vamos Emmett, para eso tengo a Riley que me hace eso y en la boca y en…-no alcance a terminar cuando me interrumpió.

-Bella , para no quiero saber mas adiós.

Cuando me colgó me dio un ataque de risa y mire hacia al lado y Edward me estaba mirando con una cara de horror , y se me ocurrió empezar mi juego.

-Que te pasa?

-Nada, solo que escuche una conversación que no me interesaba saber.

-Por favor Edward no me digas que tu haces el amor con tanya , y no hacen cosas perversas-solté una risa coqueta.

-Si…Pero. No se bella se ve mal que una niña hable haci delante de un hombre.

-Ya no soy una niña y no le encuentro nada de malo hablar de sexo.-vi como fruncía el seño.

-Yo solo opinaba, y también no le encuentro nada de malo hablar de sexo.

-Entonces hablemos de eso- me dio calor haci que me saque mi sweater y quede mostrando mi provocativo escote-Que dices?

-Eee..No se…no creo que sea prudente hablar de eso contigo-dijo mirando descaradamente mis pechos.

-Vamos, Edward cuantas veces lo haces a la semana con tanya?-dije riendo.

-ee..creo que no deberíamos hablar de eso.-dijo muy nervioso

-Tu dijiste que querías ser mi amigo-dije inclinándome a el, y lo vi como miraba mis pechos.-Los amigos se tienen confianza.

- Esta bien-dijo suspirando- solo cuando nos vemos , yo estudio y trabajo con mi padre haci que solo unas 5 veces a la semana.

-Pero la vez 5 días a la semana.

-No solo 2 veces por lo general los fin de semanas.

-Jajaja…Deben pasar encerrados en la habitación esos días.

-Si la verdad tanya no me deja ir hasta que la deje satisfecha dice que le tiene que aguantarse la semana-no pude evitar reírme- Y Tu con tu novio?.

-Bueno yo no tenia problemas de verlo poco ya que vivía con el así que…-no me dejo terminar.

-Vivías con el si solo eres una niña…perdón eres una adolecente cuando te fuiste a vivir con el?

- El año pasado, la verdad pasaba metida en su casa así que solo definitivamente me lleve todas mis cosas-reí y el rio conmigo

-Tan joven, y cuéntame como es tu novio.

-El es muy guapo , practica un deporte y entrena mucho el me ayudo a bajar de peso me llevaba a entrenar con el todos los días , es muy atento, cariño ,romántico y sobre todo un dios en la cama-con lo ultimo suspire y reí al ver la cara de Edward.

-y como lo conociste-dije muy rápido tratando de cambiar el tema.

-En el avión cuando me fui de este pueblo.

-Valla conseguiste novio rápido.

-La verdad no, nos hicimos novios enseguida, al principio éramos amigos hasta que nos dimos cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro-dije riendo-que cursi no.

-Si la verdad si, mira no es aquí-dijo apuntando mi casa.

-Si aquí es –dije asistiendo

Nos bajamos y hay estaba Emmett con una enorme sonrisa, me abrió la puerta del auto y me abrazo.

-Hermanita, te extrañado tanto-dijo ahogándome.

-Emmett suéltame nos vimos hoy en la mañana, Bájame!-grite y el me bajo.

-Si pero eso es una venganza por la imagen de mi mente que pusiste hace rato-me susurro para que solo escuchará yo.

-Yo no te digo nada cuando tu me cuentas de tus conquistas , es mas uso tus ideas con Riley-reí y él puso una cara de asco.

-Bella por favor terminemos con esta conversación quieres?

-Esta bien, entremos.

Cuando entramos le señale a Edward la habitación de mi padre y entraron con unos enfermeros. Yo me fui a mi habitación me puse ropa mas cómoda, fui a ver a Charlie nuevamente , Edward y los enfermeros lo conectaban a unas maquinas al cabo de 30 minutos se fueron y Edward se quedo sentado anotando cosas , yo me quede sentada viendo a mi padre y al rato llego Emmett.

-Edward, ven quiero mostrarte tu habitación para que acomodes tus cosas.

-No gracias, después si quieres tengo que verificar si no le provoco ningún daño a tu padre el traslado.

-Como quieras, me avisas o le dices a bella que te muestre-dijo y se fue.

-Hablando de eso, si ya sacaron a Charlie del coma porque no despierta-eso me tenia preocupada.

-Tranquila , no se despertara en seguida pero ten por seguro que será muy pronto a avanzado muy rápido.

-Que bueno la verdad me tenia preocupada que todavía no despertara-dije suspirando-bueno yo me voy te veo al rato.

…

Después que prepare algo para cenar llame a Emmett y Edward que bajaran .Cenamos yo y Emmett entre risa ya que seguía diciéndole a mi hermano lo que hacia con Riley la verdad me gustaba incomodarlo tanto como el lo hacia conmigo algunas veces y si para eso tenia que hablar de mi vida sexual lo haría, el que no se veía muy feliz era Edward la verdad estaba muy callado ,solo me miraba mucho y eso me intimido mucho así que trate de no toparme con su mirada y seguir hablando con Emmett.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Edward fue a ver a Charlie, Emmett y yo poníamos una película y nos sentamos en el sillón. Al cabo de 15 minutos bajo Edward y se sentó con nosotros ,creo que no tuvo de otra Emmett le gritaba cada 1 minuto que bajara a ver la película.

En medio de esta comenzó a sonar mi celular ,vi quien era y sonreí ,Emmett y edward me miraban y 1 sonrió y el otro frunció el ceño.

-Mi cuñadito?

-Si Emmett y cállate por favor.-y este hizo una seña que se quedaría callado.

-Alo, Riley

-Bella, mamor como has estado.

-Bien extrañándote mucho-vi que Edward se levanto y fue a la cocina.

-Bella ven a la cama dile a tu novio que no termino aun contigo-fulmine a Emmett con la mirada y este rio.

-Emmett, cállate-escuche como Riley se reía.

-Bella mi amor antes no me pedias eso-le arroje un cojín y se quedo callado.

-Lo siento conoces a Emmett.

-No te preocupes mientras sea Emmett no tengo problema y como ha estado tu padre.

-Bien como te conté lo dieron de alta y ahora esta en casa, claro un enfermero lo esta cuidando.

-Cierto ,solo que no pensé que le dieran alta tan pronto.

-Si, pero ya vez.

-Bella te extraño mucho, no se cuanto me aguante sin ti ,ni siquiera quiero llegar a la casa me da pena saber que no vas estar cuando llegue.

-Riley , no me digas eso yo igual pero solo será un tiempo.

-Bella, lo siento y lose pero esto me supera en cualquier momento te secuestro.

-Amor , eres muy tierno y solo será un tiempo recuérdalo, te quiero mucho.

-Yo igual ,adiós bella.

-Adiós Riley.

Colgué y me fui a sentar al lado de mi hermano ,al rato llego Edward con palomitas y cervezas para el y Emmett, y una Coca-Cola para mi.

…

Los días pasaron rápido mañana entraba al instituto de forks , tendría que por fin verlas de nuevo, no podía flaquear las extrañaba mucho nadie eran como ellas, pero no podía olvidar lo que me hicieron tenia que ponerme firme.

Esa noche, no podía dormir a lo nerviosa que estaba , me dio ansiedad haci que baje a comer una rebanada de pastel ,estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo cuando siento que alguien baja .

-Quien es?-pregunte con pastel en mi boca.

-Soy yo-mire y era Edward solo con un pantalón de seda y sin polera ,el maldito se veía sexy y con su mano rascándose su pelo parecía nervioso, me daban ganas de saltarle encima pero me aguante.

-Que tampoco puedes dormir-puse un tema de conversación o Edward no saldría vivo de la cocina.

-La verdad es que no, tuve una pesadilla y no pude volver a dormir.

-Aaa…yo solo venia comer un poco ahora me voy a dormir mañana tengo que ir al instituto buenas noches-dije yéndome pero el tomo mi muñeca.

-Espera, puedo acerté una pregunta-dijo mirándome con sus ojos verdes dejándome sin armas.

-Si claro-respondí nerviosa por su mirada.

-Te quedaras en forks cuando tu padre se mejore o en verdad te iras.

-Edward, yo mi vida no la tengo aquí no tengo ninguna razón por que quedarme.

-Si tienes-respondió apretadamente

-Cual?-y él se acercó mas a mi cuerpo

-Tu padre

-A mi padre pienso llevármelo cuando se mejore-este al escuchar mis palabras se acercó aun mas a mi.

-Me tienes a mi-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Edward, amigos tengo muchos-dije muy nerviosa lo tenia a centímetros

-Y si yo no fuera tu amigo-Me tomo de la nuco y me acerco a el , yo no podía dejar que el llevara el mando , pero no pude evitarlo sus lavios quedaron a 2 centímetros de los míos-Bella no puedo aguantarme.

-No lo hagas-le susurre.

-Esto esta mal-y sin previo aviso me beso pero su beso era casto aunque yo le daba el permiso para que nuestras lenguas se juntaran el no hizo nada era como si estuviera nervioso me separe rápidamente de el y lo mire.

.-Que fue eso?-pregunte molesta.

-Un beso?-respondió levantando una ceja.

-A eso llamas beso, tanya nunca te enseño mucho parece ,no te preocupes yo te demostrare como dar un buen beso.-si mas agarre su cara con mis dos manos y lo comencé a besar el tomo mi cintura y me atrajo mas a él, esta vez yo llevaba el mando y me encantaba que Edward siguiera mi ritmo la verdad nuestras lenguas danzaban era un beso mágico lo había esperado hace mucho tiempo.

Finalmente nos separamos por falta de aire, nos quedamos mirando por un rato yo veía sus labios hinchado me moría por volver a besarlo así que me acerque a el suavemente pero me alejo .

-Bella esto no esta bien.

-Edward, tú también quieres no te hagas yo no me compro lo de "amigos"

-Bella tienes razón pero ambos tenemos parejas y hay que respetarlos, esto no puede volver a pasar.-dijo y agacho la cabeza

-Bien Cullen si quiere eso, eso tendrás nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional.-me fui a mi cuarto y lo deje tirado

El beso me encanto, pero no le pensaba rogar que se cree al cabo de un rato me convencí que tenia que descansar ya que mañana también seria un día duro.

**Bueno estoy un poco ocupada pero si quieren que les siga actualizando rápido ,comenten lo mas posible. Adiós y de nuevo sorry por la demora.**


	10. Instituto

**Chicas tengo una nueva historia "seduciendo a la monja" véanla estoy recién empezando pero es muy buena, aquí les dejo otro capitulo adiós**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Bella**

Me desperté por el sonido del despertador ,era mi primer día de vuelta al instituto y no queria llegar tarde, inmediatamente fui a la ducha y me bañe muy rápido. Cuando Salí no sabia que ponerme por lo general me ponía ropa muy sencilla e igualmente se notaba mi figura ,pero hoy quiero parecer lo mas sexi posible que todos se dieran cuenta de la nueva Isabella . Haci que decidí ponerme unas medias rasgadas, y encima una mini falda que tapaba lo gusto y necesario, también me puse una blusa muy apretada y corta que me llegaba al ombligo ,abrí 2 botones para que se notara mi escote ,me vi al espejo y me sorprendí yo misma al verme así.

Baje a tomar desayuno y Edward estaba de espalda mio tomando café con un pan con mermelada por lo que pude ver, Emmett estaba sentado al frente de él tomando desayuno y cuando me vio se atraganto con su tostada, no pude evitar reír.

-Isabella Marie swan como puedes ir así al instituto quieres que te violen.-solté un carcajada y vi como Edward se daba vuelta y en su boca se formaba una O.

-Emmett de que te sorprendes, he salido así vestida miles de veces contigo y con Riley.-Edward no podía sacarme la mirada de encima estaba comenzando a incomodarme , hasta Emmett se dio cuenta.

-Si pero acompañada ahora estarás sola , si mira como tienes al pobre Edward-Emmett lo apunto y por fin dejo de mirarme y siguió comiendo-allá estará lleno de chicos.

-Estoy bastante grande para cuidarme sola adiós-tome mi mochila y cuando iba cruzando el lumbral de la puerta escuche que alguien me grito.

-Espera yo te llevo-Emmett y yo lo miramos impresionados.

-No gracias me voy sola-conteste fríamente y me fui caminando.

Caminando por la carretera me puse analizar lo que paso ayer con Edward no fue un simple beso, como yo queria fue mas especial, fue único con Riley me di muchos besos así la verdad bastante pero nunca sentí lo que sentí ayer con Edward creo que ese beso lo espere hace mucho tiempo, llegue a sentir muchas cosas y cuando me rechazo aunque no quiera aceptarlo me dolió…no que estoy pensando ese beso no puede significarme nada yo estoy con Riley y solo estoy jugando con Edward.

Esta tan atenta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta del jeep de Emmett hasta que toco la bocina.

-Bella sube llegaras tarde.

-Imbécil me asustaste.

-Jajaja sube quieres.

-Solo porque no quiero llegar tarde.

-lo que digas hermanita.

-Estúpido

-Te falto guapo,sexy,dios del sexo…-lo detuve antes de que siguiera

-Emmett cállate si a ti no te gusta escuchar esas cosas de mi ,pues a mi tampoco las tuyas.

-Ok creo que será nuestro pacto desde ahora la verdad no me gusta escuchar las cosas que mi hermanita hace con su novio-puso una cara de horror y no pude evitar reírme.

-Si así lo quieres tal vez pueda darte clases de como darle placer a una mujer-me dio un ataque de risa creo que molestar a Emmett calmaba los nervios que comenzaba a sentir.

-Jajaja no me hagas reír mira que yo podría darte clases de como hacer sentir bien a un hombre , Riley siempre es muy serio nunca puedo sacarle una sonrisa, es muy amargado hermanita creo que tu trabajo no lo estas haciendo bien-de inmediato se me quito mi sonrisa y fulmine a Emmett con la mirada.

-Bueno creo que tu tampoco ya que nunca logras estar con una chica mas de una semana

-Oye que te pasa yo las dejo no quiero nada serio, vieras como me ruegan.

-Lo que tu digas campeón pero porque no cambiamos de tema quiere?

-Claro porque no hablamos de que esta mañana traías loquito al enfermero sexy.

-No me hago responsable de eso además Emmett como que enfermero sexy?

-Bueno bella no conozco a nadie en este pueblo y estoy en abstinencia , tu bueno eres mi hermana no puedo verte con otros ojos pero Edward no puedes negar que esta bueno-Emmett era muy gracioso no pode evitar reírme.

-Emmett estoy empezando a dudar de tu orientación sexual-dije entre risas.

-espera una semana y el enfermero no me tendrá loquito jajajaja, hablando en serio necesito una chica pero bueno me será fácil quien podría resistirse a este cuerpo.

-Mas vale que sea pronto o me empezare a preocupar

Fuimos todo el camino entre risas pero cuando estábamos a 1 km de llegar comencé a ponerme nerviosa la verdad no sabia como iba a enfrentar a Rose y Alice, pero ya era hora no podía sentirme mas prepara para enfrentarlas la verdad es que la ultima vez Salí huyendo como dijo Jake y no las enfrente pero esta vez no yo no era la misma e iba a demostradlo.

-Bueno bella espero que estés bien y si no me llamas y les vengo a dar una paliza a cualquiera-sé que Emmett era capas de eso y mucho mas solo le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Emmett tranquilo sé que puedo enfrentar las cosas por mi misma .

-Si lo se haz madurado-dijo abrazándome me sentía tan bien cuando me abrazaba era como si nadie me pudiera hacer daño-bueno me voy ,te voy a venir a buscar así que me esperas-me guiño el ojo y se fue.

-Bueno Isabella que el juego comience-susurre

Cuando me di la vuelta, observe a muchos conocidos y todos me miraban ,camine sin que me importante y no prestándole atención a nada y nadie creo que por eso casi me atropella un auto pero alcanzo a frenar y se bajo una mujer pequeña con pelo corto hacia todas las direcciones._no podía ser era alice._

-Que te pasa?...fíjate por donde caminas-me quede anonadada al ver que no me reconoció pero finalmente reaccione.

-Ten mas cuidado tu , que te crees y venir a echarme la culpa a mi estúpida-sentí que una puerta se abrió y cerro y se bajo una mujer rubia ojos azules muy voluptuosa y obvio que era Rosalie.

-No trates a mi amigas me oíste , o la pasaras muy mal en este instituto tu primer día de clases y los próximos.-dijo rose ganándose al lado de Alice ambas estaban muy enojadas pero no tanto para intimidarme.

-Jajaja no me hagas reír si Uds. ya asieron eso conmigo que lo harán de nuevo.-ambas se quedaron calladas y me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Que dices loca si nunca te hemos visto en nuestra vida estúpida y mejor ándate antes que te no me controle-no se porque mire a mi alrededor y estaba casi todo el instituto radiándonos como si fuéramos a pelear.

-Que pena que mis viejas amigas no se acuerden de mi , me tendré que presentar no creen?

-No nos interesa saber tu nombre zorra-dijo Rosalie acercándose a mi pero la empuje.

-No te atrevas tocarme o te arrepentirás me escuchaste y no me llamo zorra , en verdad mi nombre es Isabella swan les suena?-su expresión cambio totalmente estaban en shock y en sus bocas se formo un O.

-Bella?-preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo y yo asentí-BELLA no sabes lo mucho que te hemos extrañado-corrieron abrazarme pero yo las aparte.

-Que les pasa no sean cínicas-las empuje pasando por entremedio de ellas y entre al instituto y fui directo a mi clase de biología .

Cuando llegue estaba Mike en el umbral de la puerta de tan solo verlo me dieron ganas de golpearlo ese imbécil me humillo tantas veces como quiso, pero hoy me las pagaría ,trate de aguantar mis ganas de darle un puñetazo a si que tan solo lo empuje lo mas fuerte posible con mi hombro.

-Que te pasa preciosa sé que todas quieren llamar mi atención pero con la violencia no lo conseguirás-dijo acercándose a mi pero yo lo detuve.

-O Perdón y como lo debería hacer-le susurre en el oído.

-Solo pídelo y lo tendrás.

-No soy así de fácil, primero tendrás que pasar por una prueba.

-Mmm…me encantan las pruebas.-dijo tratando acercándose a mi pero obviamente lo detuve, siempre era yo la que llevaba el mando.

-Bueno que tal si mañana me traes un video de ti desnudo bailando Macho Men …eso siempre me enciende.

-O preciosa lo tendrás –dijo tomándome de la cintura.

-Bueno eso espero-dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y se le salió un gemido-pero no quiero que te me acerques, yo te buscare me entendiste,

-Si pero como te llamas?

-Otra persona mas que no me reconoce…me llamo Isabella swan-su cara se deformo.

-Bella?...Valla que estas cambiada, veo que te hizo bien el cambio.

-Si Mike lo que digas-me causaba repulsión de tan solo estar hablando con el-bien espero que todo halla quedado claro.

-Si preciosa mañana tendrás lo que quieres.

Me aleje de él y fui a sentarme al ultimo puesto, la verdad no me interesaba mucho hacer vida social, solo queria divertirme un poco asiendo pagar a la gente que me hizo daño y el primero seria Mike ,la verdad no tenia ni el mínimo interés de ver ese video pero creo que el resto del instituto si, dejaría en vergüenza a ese estúpido, de tan solo pensarlo comencé a reírme y mire donde estaba Mike este se fijo que yo lo estaba observando y me guiño el ojo en ese momento me dio un ataque de risa y este cambio la mirada parecía que le dio vergüenza.

Cuando termino la clase Salí lo mas rápido posible y en pasillo tropecé con Alice, está se puso muy nerviosa al darse cuenta que era yo .

-Disculpa-dijo con un tono muy suave.

-Me das permiso-me estaba estorbando la pasada.

-Bella espera rose y yo queremos hablar contigo.-dijo la muy cínica.

-Pues yo no quiero guárdense sus explicaciones para otra tonta permiso-dije empujándola y yéndome a mi siguiente clase.

Cuando entre a la siguiente clase me di cuenta que Alice también le tocaba la misma, lo bueno es que estaba en asiento bastante alejado de ella aunque igualmente me daba cuenta de sus miradas con un cordero degollado. Lo bueno es que me senté con una muchacha llamada Ángela , me dijo que era nueva acababa de entrar este año y no tenia amigo se notaba que era muy tímida ,pero me caí muy bien me sentía que le podía tener confianza.

Mis clases pasaron normales solo que cuando me cruzaba con Alice y Rosalie me miraban con una cara que me daba mucha pena ,pero me mostré indiferente ante ellas no les demostré que a mi también me dolía pero no podía mostrar debilidad. En el almuerzo me senté con Ángela en una mesa sola sentía todas las miradas en mi eso puso a Ángela muy nerviosa, yo trataba de relajarla pero no pude así que finalmente nos fuimos del almuerzo ella no estaba acostumbrada a todas las miradas.

Cuando terminaron las clases fui al estacionamiento a esperar a Emmett ,estaba parada ahí y vi a rose y Alice que seguían mirándome me tenían aburrida .Menos mal que Emmett llego muy rápido me abrazo y pude ver la cara de Rosalie recordé que ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano ,pero pensé que se le había pasado pero al parecer no.

-Como te fue?-dijo soltándome

-Bien en realidad algunas personas ni me reconocieron Jajaja-dije sonriendo y aun viendo la cara de rose.

-Ya lo creo y algún pretendiente ,recuerda que tienes a tu noviecito esperarando por ti.

-Si lo se y no te preocupes no le hare caso a nadie de esta escuela.

-Ya lo creo hermanita pero vámonos creo que algunas de tus compañeras no dejan de mirarme-apunto a Rosalie y esta cambio su vista pero vi como se ruborizo.

-Si vámonos-dije fríamente.


	11. Sincerandose

**Bueno se que quieren matarme por no actualizar en bastante tiempo ,pero vuelvo con todo,prometo que actualizare mucho mas seguido y se me ocurrieron muchas ideas pero bueno las dejo con el cap.**

**Pdta:el capitulo esta lleno de faltas ortografícas disculpen queria subir el capitulo ya , no me maten por eso .jajaja **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Bella**

Llegamos a casa junto con emmett despues de sus inumerables burlas en el transcurso del entramos a la casa fui directo a la cocina en verdad tenia mucha hambre , cuando entre me encontre con edward apoyado en el meson comiendo una manzana y revisando su celular,_se veia tremendamente sexy ,era un pecado andante,bella por dios como piensas eso despirta._Me dije a mi misma y fui al refrigerador,saque un trozo de pastel y me sente a la verdad estabamos en un silencio incomodo los dos nos mirabamos de vez en cuando pero cuando se cruzaban nuestras miradas ,los dos bajamos la vista .Termine de comer el pastel y decidi llamar a jake lo tenia demasiado abandonado desde que llegue.

Saque mi celular y marque su numero mientras esperaba que me contestara mire a edward y este levando una ceja y le devolvi el gesto,hasta que escuche la voz de jake.

-Alo?

-Hola Jake como estas?-vi como edward miraba a otro lado sin ponerme atencion

-Hola bella bien y tu a que debo tu llamada.

-Olle tu amiga no te puede llamar para hablar.

-Si claro ,sabes que solo estoy jugado.

-Jake me siento sola porque no vienes y hablamos o salimos.-en realidad me quedaba con la segunda opcion.

-Esta bien , la verdad me gustaria pasar mas tiempo contigo .-vi como edward se iba de la cocina.

-Si bueno estoces te veo luego adios-no espere que se despidiera y colgue-edward espera.

-Que?-pregunto con una sonrisa torcida que me mataba

-solo queria preguntar si haz notado alguna mejoria en mi padre.

-si el esta mucho mejor ,no dice muchas palabras pero cada vez hace mas cosas es mas creo que en 1 mes podra hacer mas cosas con ayuda claro.

-Muy bien –dije con un sonrisa

-Bella queria hablar contigo de algo.

-De que cullen?-dije levantando una ceja

-Pues…es que tengo…una duda-se nota nervioso

-Ve al grano

-Bueno tu sabes que tengo vida y novia-agacho la cabeza y yo frunci el ceño con estas palabra-y queria saber si podria traer a tanya aca algunas noches.

Que se esta volviendo loco o que ,queria traer a esa estupida aca y ademas estoy segura que no seria para hablar ,tan solo pensar eso me enojaba y tenia ganas de golpiarlo ,me causaban celos tan solo pensarlo verlo con otra se que es estupido pero edward aun me movia el piso y lo queria para mi estos meses , pero eso lo arreglaria con el tiempo ahora no podia mostrarle cuanto me afectaba.

-No ,no puedes

-Que y porque? Acaso quieres tenerme aquí encerrado. –no pude rodar los ojos con su comentario y el gruño

-Clao que no cullen, te propongo algo en las noches puedes salir .-le dije con una sonrisa

-A eso es algo razonable.

-Si pero tienes un horario de salida que es a las 9 de la noche y tienes que estar aquí cuando mi padre despierte no me importa lo que hagas mientras llegues temprano .

-Estoy de acuerdo y me quedo todo claro.

-Bueno adios voy a esperar a jake a fuera.

Jake no tardo en llegar en su moto , me paso un casco y me lo puse y salimos a dar una llevo a la playa la push ,nos sentamos en la arena y comenzamos hablar de todo lo que habia pasado nuestras vidas todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados. Me sentia bien hablar con jacob el era mi mejor amigo .

-Bella como te fue hoy en el instituto?-Dijo mirandome preocupado

-Bien , Porque?- sabia exactamente lo que el queria saber.

-Bella tu sabes perfectamente –Dijo levantandome una ceja

-Bueno algunos chicos me miraban embobados y las chicas con envidia , era muy gracioso-le sonrei y me devolvio la sonrisa.

-Si pero sabes que no me refiero a eso , si no a "ellas"-dijo recalcando "ellas"

-A bueno "ellas"- dije mobiendo mis dedos y asiendolo sonreir- quisieron hablar conmigo y según ellas explicarme , como si pudieran explicar lo que escuche.

-Y que paso?-pregunto

-Nada que querias que pasara, que hablara con ellas y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado- no me di cuenta que comence a llorar hasta que jake me limpio una lagrima con su dedo-Tu sabes que no fue facil para mi , estubiste conmigo , yo quiero perdonarlas porque las extraño mucho pero mi orgullo no me deja- dije sollozando y jake me abrazo.

-Tal vez eso es lo que necesitas hablar con ellas y aclarar las cosas eso te servira para aclarar las cosas bellas.

-Jake no estoy preparada , aun me duele mucho.

-Bueno no te seguire molestando, pero promete que cuando estes lista hablaras con ellas-dijo es su tono autoritario.

-Si papa-le dije rodando los ojos.

-No me digas asi, sabes que me preocupo por ti , pero mejor cambiemos de tema se que te incomoda mucho.

-Si por fabor cambiemos de tema –dije sonriendole.

-Bueno y como te sientes viviendo con tu primer amor- lo fulmine con la mirada- O bueno con tu enfermero.

-Nada intente seducirle pero el muy imbecil no quizo – bufe

-A si que todabia sientes cosas por el-dijo levantando sus cejas.

-Claro que no –dije golpiandolo en la cabeza.

-Aush! – dijo sobandoce- No te pongas agresiva , entoces por que intentaste seducirlo si tienes novio, creo que todavia lo sientes aquí-dijo poniendo mi en mi pecho.

-Jajaja te equibocas a donde siento cosas es aquí- dije apuntando con mis dedos mi intimidad y el bufo- tengo mis necesidades .

-No me parece que lo que intentas hacer este bien y recuerda que te conosco bien y se que no te acostarias con alguien si no sintieras nada- Dijo muy serio.

-Jake yo se que no esta bien y tienes razon si siento algo por jake pero nose que es-bufe- tal vez es atracion no puedes negarme que el hombre esta bueno –dije sonriendo y suspiro- no se si cariño , no se si es solo deseo no se si es…-me interrumpio.

-O es amor- dijo serio.

-No amor claro que no , yo ni siquiera amo a Riley y eso que el es mi salvador el me apoyo y estuvo conmigo en mis momentos mas dificiles , pero aun a si no lo amo y he tratado de enamorarme de el y tiene lo todo. Es el hombre perfecto, guapo, inteligente,caballero, apasionado y me hace la mujer mas especial pero aun a si no me he llegado a enamorar de el. Y tu crees que me enamore de edward , Por favor –bufe y el rodo los ojos.

-Que no te das cuenta tu no amas a Riley porque siempre haz estado enamorada de edward , cuando te fuiste trataste de bloquiar ese sentimiento y lo conseguiste, pero ahora que el volvio a tu vida ese sentimiento tambien volvio- dijo abrazandome al ver que yo volvia a llorar-Bella no llores es solo lo que veo.

-Jake yo no amo a edward es solo algo fisico estoy segura-dije levantandome y limpiandome las lagrimas.

-Bella no intentes engañarte.

-A ver jake quien sabe mas de sus propios sentimientos que yo misma.

-Esta bien siguete engañandote-dijo levantadose y abrazandome.

-Creo que debo irme ya es tarde .

-Esta bien vamonos.-dijo tomandome de la mano y guiandome a la moto.

Nos subimos a la moto y partimos rumbo a mi casa , jake iba concentrado manejando y yo estaba sumida a mis pensamientos. Lo que jake me dijo era una estupides como el conociendome tan bien como el dice , se a treve a decir que yo estoy enamorada de edward, yo enamorada de ese estupido engreido, ni en sus mejores sueños . Tal vez lo llegue a sentir alguna vez pero cuando me fui de forks borre todo los sentimientos y recuerdos tal cual como dice jake me bloquie , bloquie todo lo que tenia con respecto a lo que tenia que ver con ellas , bueno aunque con ellas fueron situaciones diferentes ellas me isieron mucho daño era obvio que tenia que sacar todoos mis recuerdos y sentimientos de casi hermanas que tenia con ellas.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedi de jake y entre enseguida a mi casa, pase inmediatamente a mi habitacion. Ya era tarde y mañana tenia que ir al instituto asi que me di una ducha y me acoste en mi cama enseguida.

Desperte al dia siguiente muy temprano lista para ir al instituto, vi la hora y me di cuenta que alcanzaba a tomar desayuno , asi que baje enseguida encontrandome con mi nana y edward en la cocina , era de esperarse que mi hermano no se levantara a estas horas, sin darme cuenta comence a sonreir al pensar en emmett que se levantara temprano.

Me sente en la mesa de la cocina , con mi desayuno ya servido gracias a mi nana, vi a edward tomando un café y leyendo el diario , eso me dio una idea de como molestarlo .

-Que no te enseñaron que no se lee en la mesa.-Bajo el periodico me miro y levanto una ceja.

-Te molesta-dijo

-Si, eso no se hace cuando estas desayunando con mas gente –le dije

-Bueno jefa-dijo poniendo el diario a un lado.-Creo que te molesta mucho que no te preste atencion.-dijo esto susurrandomelo en el oido.

Cuando lo dijo me estremeci por su contacto, pero rapidamente reaccione y le respondi.

-Cullen , que te haga saber tus malos habitos no quiere decir que me moleste que no me prestes atencion ya que yo ya tengo a alguien a quien preocuparme.

-En serio donde que no lo veo , a verdad no pudo venir-dijo haciendo un puchero y luego sonriendo.

-Mira imbecil-dije levantandome de la mesa y acercandome peligrosamente a el – Con mi novio no te metas y el queria venir solo fue que yo le dije que se quedara.

-Pues si tu fueras mi novia no te dejaria que fueras sola-dijo acercandose mas a mi , pero me separe rapidamente.

-Bueno entoces que lastima que no tienes la suerte y no estoy sola estoy con emmett.

-Pero igual te puede pasar algo.

-Tu crees que alguien me haria algo sabiendo que emmett es mi hermano, y ademas por fabor en forks nunca pasa nada.

-Tu ganas mejor me voy alguien no esta de buen humor me imagino porque –y comenzo a reir el muy imbecil.

-Y según tu por que?-dije muy enojada

-Por falta de SEXO!-dijo lo ultimo gritandolo

-Por fabor puedo aguantar

-Bueno si te surge la nesecidad puedo ayudarte-dijo acercandose a mi y agarrandome me las caderas.

-No gracias si tener sexo contigo es igual a como besas puf mejor no, paso.

-Me pillaste desprevenido, y nadie me subestima-dijo eso y comenzo a besarme de una forma muy salvaje al principio no le queria responder pero despues me deje llevar y puse mis panos en su cabello era demasiado suave, su beso estaba subiendo un poco la intensidad asi que decidi acabarlo o no podria aguantarme y mi idea no era que el llevara el control.

-Y que tal estubo, no vez que si se besar

-Entoces por que me besaste tan mal la otra vez y tuve que enseñarte.

-Primero no tenia la confianza suficiente y segundo no podia negarme a que me enseñaras a "besar" hahaha

-Estupido- dije y le lance una cuchara

-Uii adios hermosa-dijo y me lanzo un beso.


	12. Haciendo la paz y no la guerra

**Pov Bella.**

La semana paso muy rápido y los únicos acontecimientos importantes fueron que Mike si grabo ese video y me lo mostro juro que tuve un ataque de risa en cuanto lo vi y no pude evitar sonreír todo ese día , misteriosamente ese video fue subido a la pagina del instituto donde lo vieron todos , el pobre no fue en toda la semana y me sentí un poco mal pero solo un poco.

Alice y rose creo que se cansaron de insistir después de que les dije que no quería que me molestaran mas y que no me interesaba ser mas su amiga ,sus caras de decepción me dio mucha pena pero no me arrepiento ya que si no les hablaba claro nunca iban a dejar de insistir y aun no estoy lista para ese paso.

En mi casa todo seguía igual cullen nos ignorábamos mutuamente pero la tensión se sentía en el ambiente cuando estábamos cerca , pero igual seguíamos con nuestras vida el salió casi todas las noches en esta semana volvía muy temprano en la mañana así que no lo sentía llegar pero cuando bajaba a tomar desayuno siempre estaba. Mi padre ha mejorado mucho balbucea algunas palabras y puede mover una de sus manos .

Hoy era sábado tenía pensado dormir hasta tarde ayer emmett me invito a un bar no todo salió muy bien el muy imbécil se fue con una pelirroja y me dejo sola en la barra con un tipo y me salvo alguien que nunca hubiera esperado.

**Flash Back.**

_Maldito Emmett me dejo con este imbécil, pero mañana me las pagara._

_-Nena anda vamos, sé que quieres bailar._

_-Tal vez pero que te hace pensar que quiero bailar contigo_

_-Que estas solita y no tienes nadie –dijo hablando seductoramente_

_De repente pude visualizar unos ojos verdes mirándome, lo reconocería donde sea , estaba en el segundo piso en uno de los sillones del vip, cuando el se fijo que yo lo vi me sonrió._

_-Oye me escuchas-dijo poniendo una mano al frente mio y agitándola._

_-lamentablemente- dije entre dientes y muy despacio para que no me escuchara_

_-Disculpa que dijiste? _

_-Nada solo que voy al baño_

_-Te acompaño-dijo tomándome de la mano pero rápidamente me solté._

_-No gracias voy sola. –no pude evitar que mi ojos miraran así el vip pero me percate que el ya no estaba ._

_Cuando Salí del baño sentí que alguien me tomo de la mano y me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo, no podía ver quien era pero comenzó a tocarme y fue cuando comencé a gritar._

_-Suéltame ¡ ayuda!-trate de forcejear pero me golpeo_

_-Quédate tranquila y no tendré que golpearte me escuchaste-cuando lo escuche supe enseguida que era el imbécil de la barra._

_-Ayudaa! ,suéltame imbécil-dije cuándo comenzó a arrastrarme y vi como abrió una puerta, comenzó a empujarme para que entrara pero comencé a resistirme, de repente sentí que me soltó._

_Me di vuelta y lo vi tirado en el suelo sobándose la mandíbula con la mano._

_-NO la vuelvas tocar imbécil me escuchaste-decía cullen mientras lo pateaba en el suelo- estas bien? –dijo mirándome a los ojos yo solo pude asentir._

_-Si gracias por ayudarme este imbécil no dejaba de molestarme ._

_-De nada pero deberías tener más cuidado con tu amigos.- QUE? Se creía que él era mi amigo, intento violarme e iba a ser mi amigo.- mira que si no llego la hubieras pasado mal._

_-De donde sacaste que es mi amigo él se me acerco y vine al baño para que me dejara tranquila pero ya ves que no lo hizo- le grite enojada-gracias de todos modos pero mejor me voy._

_-Bella espera discúlpame vamos yo te acompaño yo igual tengo que volver a tu casa, asi que vámonos juntos creo que emmett no tendrá tiempo._

_-puedo tomar un taxi_

_-Vamos bella no seas orgullosa disculpa si?_

_-está bien vamos pero compórtate cullen._

**Fin Flash back**

Idiota como se le ocurrió dejarme sola con tipo que el acababa de conocer y que a mí no me gustaba.

Decidí levantarme así que tome una ducha y me vestí casual no tenía nada que hacer así que me quedaría en mi casa hoy. Cuando baje no había nadie en casa tome desayuno y decidí que me bañaría en la piscina así que subí a cambiarme y ponerme un bikini.

Antes de que me metiera a la piscina decidí tomar un poco de sol, la verdad es que estaba un poco pálida así que no me haría nada de mal, comencé a sacarme la parte de arriba de bikini odiaba las marcas que dejaba , cuando solo me faltaba un tira vi a cullen espiando desde la ventana de segundo piso con cara de bobo .

-Ves algo que te guste cullen?- le dije seductoramente y guiñándole un ojo

-Si , mira el día está muy bonito lástima que eres parte del paisaje lo arruinas- dijo con desprecio fingido.

-Imbécil- le grite – mejor me hecho bloqueador

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, ya sabes soy una persona solidaria –dijo sonriéndome y desapareciendo de la venta. " _si claro solidario" _pensé.

Bajo casi enseguida hasta juraría que corrió bajando las escaleras , de solo pensarlo le sonreí al verlo aparecer por la puerta que sale hacia el jardín.

-Vaya llego mi salvador.- dije sonriéndole

-claro, no querrás que te quemes y en vez de broncearte quedar como un tomate de roja.

-Menos bla bla y más acción cullen-dije acostándome en la silla y pasándole el bloqueador. – y como esta tanya veo que sigue estudiando en el instituto- dije riéndome.

-Bueno a tanya le aburrían las clases asi que faltaba a algunas de ellas- rei por su comentario "_si claro a algunas"- _de que ríes?

-Que la defiendas y que solo faltaba a algunas clases sabiendo muy bien que eso es mentira , mira que en lo que llevo en el instituto siempre la veo en el patio trasero y no he tenido la suerte de presenciar el milagro de que tanya aparezca en una de las clases que tiene conmigo.

-Bueno veo que te fijas mucho en tanya he- dijo reprobatoriamente

-No es eso solo que los rumores corren y los hechos demuestran .

-Bueno mejor cambiemos el tema mira que siempre que hablamos de nuestras parejas terminamos peleando y sin hablarnos por días.

-Sierto , bueno no te he dado las gracias por lo de ayer asi que, gracias

-Esto es nuevo tu dando la gracias es casi imposible.

-Imbécil- dije empujándolo y caminando entrando a la casa .

-Oye-dije tomándome de la mano y dándome vuelta- que pasa?

-Es que todos piensas que soy una niña rica caprichosa sin siquiera conocerme, pensé que aquí como me conocían de antes, no sería lo mismo que en Phonix, tu sabes lo que es que se te acerquen solo por tu dinero, amigos falsos me sobran y personas que me odian y piensan mal de mí también pero veo que se sumó otro a la lista-dije gritándole y secándome las lágrimas que me cayeron contra mi propia voluntad

-Lo siento, y yo no pienso eso de ti solo quería hacerte enojar y te comprendo me paso algunas veces-dijo mirándome a las ojos llenos de arrepentimiento- yo sé que tu vales más que por tu dinero y por tu belleza bella lo eras antes y lo eres ahora me perdonas?.

No pude resistirme y me lance a sus brazos a abrazarlo y él me recibió y me apretó más a su cuerpo, en sus brazos me sentía tan bien como si ese fuera mi hogar ,me sentía segura nunca había sentido así .

Aunque me quisiera engañar yo seguía sintiendo cosas por él, si ni siquiera estos días me había acordado de Riley estos días solo me preocuba de Edward a aunque fuera para molestarlo siempre estaba pendiente de él.

-Si te perdono Edward y yo también lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho-dije soltándome de su abrazo.

-Ok y que dices de amigos?-dijo regalándome su sonrisa torcida y dándome la mano.

-Me parece una excelente idea amigos-dije tomándole la mano, y al instante sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi mano y al parecer él también la sintió porque me miro y bajo su mirada y soltó mi mano- he creo que me voy a ir a cambiar.

-Sí y yo voy a ir a ver si está bien tu papá.-dijo hablando nervioso.

Subí rápidamente la escalera dejándolo solo y me puse unos jeans ajustados y una blusa ancha y baje nuevamente pero lo vi sentado en el sofá viendo tv y me senté al lado de el

-Bueno y que te parece si mañana vas a mi casa mi mama va a hacer una cena –dijo sonriéndome.

-No se Edward no creo que se pertinente ir a tu casa después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Vamos Bella Alice estará encantada de que tu vallas hasta esto le sirve para hablar , sinceramente yo no sé qué fue lo que paso y me gustaría saber pero sé que ni tu ni Alice les gusta hablar del tema, pero sé que ambas quieren volver a ser amigas.

-Tienes razón la verdad es que ya es hora que lo dices si quiero hablar con ella y aclarar cosas con ella pero crees que Esme se moleste?-dije mordiéndome el labio

-No claro que no si cuando le conté que volviste se puso muy feliz y dijo que tenía que llevarte a la casa , solo que no encontraba la ocasión para invitarte , no sabes cuánto me regañado así que podrías hacer algo por este pobre hombre que solo quiere su postre favorito de vuelta-dijo arrodillándose y riendo.

-Creo que podre hacer algo pero levántate.

-Wiii mañana recupero mi postre así que ponte aún más linda mañana.

-Bueno creo que me iré a comprar un vestido dije parándome.

-Gracias bella.

No entendí porque me dijo eso pero igual seguí mi camino sin preguntarle el por qué.

**Que les pareció el capítulo?**

**Y si me demore fue porque estaba esperando 6 reviews y como hoy fue el 6 lo subí así que 7 reviews y subo mañana el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
